


Did you mention that it travels in time?

by ManiacProductions



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When jumping back to your original universe, make sure you go to the right time. </p><p>And the right place. </p><p>Rose Tyler learns that timelines are much more wibbily wobbily than she thought before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you mention that it travels in time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo old. So. Freaking. Old. Sorry if it's shit.

"Omph." The unattractive sound left Rose's mouth as she stumbled slightly from her first ever time, space, and universe jump. Once she finally gained her balance on the ground and her legs didn't threaten to give out on her completely, she stood up at her full height and scanned the area. It was London and it looked just like her London, the same streets and the same feel. "Oh I hope Mickey got the time right." Rose grumbled under her breath and straightened her clothes out.

At least she'd look at least slightly presentable when she finally saw the Doctor again. Her purple jacket had wrinkled slightly at the bottom where it touched her hips, but Rose just adjusted her weapon's strap and fixed it easily. "Much better, now to find the Doctor." Rose mummered as she swung her large and threaten gun and positioned it behind her.

Rose walked through the near empty streets with her head held tall and a serious look on her face as she looked out for a certain blue Police Box. It - along with it's scrawny and energetic occupant - had been greatly missed by her when she was in her father's universe. The box had become her home and having lived with out it all these months made her sad and home sick, leaving her wishing so hard that she had held on just a bit longer.

_TARDIS Arrival_

Rose's head shot up and a sly smile graced her face as she began walking faster to the sound of the TARDIS's arrival. She turned into an alley way and could see the TARDIS appearing at the dead end, it's beautiful blue doors looking just as welcoming as ever. She slowly approached the box and gently touched the front doors, her eyes shinning happily. She wanted to just stay there and look over the box, taking in it's features again but she knows she doesn't have that kind of time. Her father's universe is only a few short months ahead of this one and that meant that soon the end of the world would start. Soon, very soon it would start. The stars would be gone and in their place would be planets. Too many planets that they've never seen before, not even with NASA's most powerful telescope would they have seen them. Rose took in a deep and raised her right hand up to her neck, her hand sneaking under her coat and shirt as she grabbed the key that hung from her necklace. She removed the necklace and placed the key inside the lock, turning it slowly and listening to the soft click that signaled it was now unlocked. She stepped inside of the TARDIS, happy to be back in her home.

"Home sweet home." She whispered into the air, not spotting her Doctor anywhere. She walked up to the console and gently patted it with care and fondness. "I'm back." She tells the TARDIS, her "sister". She smiled as the TARDIS hummed happily and beeped a few times to show her excitement at Rose's return to her original universe. "Is the the Doc here or should I plan to be waiting?" Rose asked the TARDIS, but the slow hum set Rose on edge. Slow and low hums were a bad sign, it meant that something was wrong. "What's going on?" She asked the TARDIS with a fearful tone, worried about what could have possibly happened to her Doctor.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." A deep and angry male voice called from behind her, a distinctive northern accent filling the air and causing shock to pull though Rose. Rose turned around slowly to spot a very familiar face, one she hadn't thought she'd ever see again. Her Doctor, her  _first_ Doctor. The Doctor, her first Doctor, looked her over with a raised eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Rose Tyler?" He asked suspiciously, not really believing what he was seeing. This couldn't be Rose Tyler, because he left Rose standing in that alley way with that whimpering idiot she called her boyfriend.

"Doctor." Rose said with a nod, biting her lip in confusion and slight worry. She was so going to kill Mickey for this one. The Doctor watched her warily and pulled out his sonic, pointing it at her in a threatening manner.

"EH!" Rose shouted as she swatted at the Sonic in annoyance, not understanding the random inspection. "Stop that, you northerner." She said, but the serious and angry tone was diminished by the playful wink she sent him. It had been a common joke between them, even when he regenerated she still made northerner jokes as his lack of the accent. The Doctor didn't smile back or even loosen up any and Rose starting to get worried, why wasn't her laughing? Teasing her back? "Doctor?"

"What?" He asked sternly, his eyes inspecting her critically as he tried to solve the mystery that was Rose Tyler. He hadn't sensed anything particularly alien about the blond back when he had first met her, but now he could definitely tell something was different. Human maybe, but it was definitely different. Not the Rose Tyler he had left in the alley way back in London, not the same Rose Tyler he had left those mere minutes ago.

"You okay?" Rose asked concerned and the Doctor's eyes narrowed even more, _What is this thing's final goal?_ The Doctor wondered as he tried to identify the species that stood in front of him. Obviously the species could either control someone, posses their body, clone them, or take their shape down to an exact match, memories included in the process. And they could time travel. Bad combination, very bad combination.

"Who are you?" He asked and Rose was slightly offended by the harsh tone he put up with her, his stance screaming hostal. Rose gave him a shocked and hurt look before she looked him straight in the eyes and held her ground. She didn't know what was wrong with her Doctor, but she'd find out and she'd put a stop to it.

"Rose. Ya know your mate." Rose said, her eyes showing defiance that she dared him to challenge. But this was the Doctor she was talking about, of course he would challenge her. And he would do it with style. Damn him.

"Nice try, but try again." He said and Rose gave him an irratated look. What in the hell did he mean TRY AGAIN? God dammit! She glared at him and he just glared right back, not taking any of her shit. Just like she remembered and you know what? She missed it. Rose held his gaze for only a few seconds before she busted out into laughter, a full blown laughted that had tears whelling in her brown eyes. She covered her mouth with one hand and her stomach with another, trying to calm her laughing down to a point where the cramps in her sides. He gave her a surprised and questioning look, unsure of how to respond to her laughter.

"I'm-I-Oh sorry, mate. Sorry." She said between dying giggles, trying to get herself under as much control as she could. She wiped the tears from her face and stood straight, regaining her calm and normal posture. "Sorry 'bout that, I'm just a little happy." Rose said with a content sigh and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, now more concerned the the alien's mental health and not species.

"Right." The Doctor said, slowly backing away from the blond, not wanting to be caught unprepared for any attack she might try. "Now why don't you tell me, Who. Are. You. And I want the truth." He said sternly and Rose's frown returned in aces, something was definitely wrong with this picture. Something she wasn't completely sure of.

"It's me Doctor, Rose. Rose Tyler." She said firmly, trying to find a way to convey to him that it truly was her. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't believe her, why he kept insisting that she wasn't Rose. Maybe she was in her room, the past Rose Tyler that is. Maybe that's why he wouldn't believe her, which actually was a good reason to be honest. Of course she wouldn't trust a man who looked and acted exactly like the Doctor coming up to her if her Doctor was in the back doing something. She'd be hostile too, probably though, she'd attack and tie the impostor up until she could confirm his story.

"Not possible, Rose Tyler is safe in her time with her idiot boyfriend back where I left them. I don't know who you are or why you've decided to take her appearance, but leave now or you'll regret it." The Doctor said sternly, watching Rose with hawk eyes as her own eyes widened. "Yeah that's right, now git!" He demanded angrily, pointing the sonic at her again with his finger hovering over the button. With one push he'd have activated the sonic repulsion and it would hopefully slow her down or knock her right out.

"You mean to tell me, you left me and Mickey in an alleyway?" She asked and Doctor frowned at her, not liking her use of me. "Kay fine. You left past-Rose and Mickey in an alleyway? In London? Right after the livin' mannequins." She said and the Doctor nodded, confirming her suspicion. "Dammit Mickey!" She cussed angrily and the Doctor raised an un-amused eyebrow at her, debating on just disabling her now or waiting for some kind of explanation. "Sorry Doctor, I got sent to the wrong time. Very, very wrong time. I'm looking for the future you, the one I traveled with."

"Future me? But you didn't, you aren't traveling with me." The Doctor said, watching her closely as he was still unsure of if this girl was telling the truth. Was she really the future Rose Marian Tyler, a future Rose Tyler that traveled with him and apparently deeply cared about him.

"Not yet, not now, but I do start travelin' with ya." Rose said with a smile and a sigh. "Start travelin' with you soon actually, only a few seconds after you leave me in the alleyway." Rose admits and the Doctor's frown deepens considerably as she thinks more about it.

"But you said no." The Doctor informs her even though he knows she already lived it and knows this information. Stupid to say on his part, but he didn't really care. He was confused and quite frankly he didn't like it, he hated being confused. 

"Yeah, stupid me right?" Rose asked with a smile and a small chuckle, relaxing her stance and her mind. "But I'm glad that you came back, glad that I said yes."

"But why?" The Doctor asked, confused. Rose gave him a frown and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"What do you mean why?" Rose asked and the Doctor nodded, but Rose continued to look confused. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, making Rose smile fondly as old memories of them together began playing through her mind.

"I mean, you silly little ape, why are you here?!? Why did I go back for you!" The Doctor half shouted and half asked in annoyance and confusion and anger and in so many other emotions. He didn't understand and he always understood. Everything and all things.

"Well to answer you're first question, I'm currently playing hopscotch through time and space and Mickey's the one throwing the rock." Rose explained and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what the hell was going on. "I don't think he threw the rock hard enough though. I'm not in the right time yet. Damn."

"Okay so why are you hopscotching through time and space?" The Doctor asked, starting with what he hoped was the least of the problematic questions. Rose stopped and looked at the Doctor, not sure how or if she could explain what had happens to her. What happens to both of them in the future.

"We got separated by accident, I've been trying to find you for sometime now." Rose said with a shrug, trying not to reveal to much of their future but also trying to please the Doctor with her vague answer.

"Did I, did I leave you?" The Doctor asked, silently cursing himself in his mind. He had been assessing Rose since he had first met her, the older her anyways. Looking at her and thinking back to the Rose he had just met, he couldn't help but notice how different these two were. He could see how different they were, he could feel how much different they were.

"No, like I said, separated. I can't tell you why though, cause timey wimey wibbily wobbily time stream things." Rose repeated from what her Doctor, the one with pointy hair and his skinny little frame, the Doctor she had last seen.

"Wibbily what?" The Doctor ask in confusion, not understanding what the heck his soon to be companion was talking about. "Explain, in English."

"Time stream stuff, I don't want to mess up the future." Rose stated plainly, forgetting that this Doctor wasn't as light-hearted, talkative, easy-going, witty, or cheeky mannered than her second Doctor.

"Right of course." The Doctor said seriously, not cracking a smile. He wasn't as silly and energetic as her Doctor, but he was still her Doctor. He was her first Doctor, he was the one who introduced her to this wonderfully crazy life that she now lived.

"Right." She said with a sad - yet nostalgic - smile as she looked at him. She didn't have much time - lies, she had time but she couldn't afford to waste it - but before she left she wanted, she needed, to do something. She needed to have closure with him, with her first Doctor.

Quietly she walked closer to him, her steps soft despite the heavy gun on her back. She reached up and cupped his face, aware of how uncomfortable and confused he seemed about her actions. "You were my first Doctor and I never got to properly say goodbye." Rose said sadly, her sad eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Your first?" He asked her, his thick eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at her. "Do you mean that I - "

"Regenerate? Yea, yea you do." She said, a tear spilling her eye as she leaned up and gently kissed him. "Never got to say a proper goodbye." She pulled away from him and moved back, gently petting the TARDIS's console sadly. "Never got to say a proper goodbye to you either, girl." She said, giving the console one last stroke before she headed to the TARDIS doors. Before she exits though, she turns to look back at him with one last smile.

"Did you mention that it travels in time?" She questions him with a smirk as she walks out.


End file.
